Hypnoctober 2019
by Gekrepten
Summary: Octubre es mes de ver florecer la estupidez. Combinación de prompts, la mayoría (si no es que todas) son tonterías.
1. Cinco a que

Dice se está rascando la panza en mitad de la sala de los Yamada. A su izquierda, Jiro se emociona con algún anime de idols.

Aburrido, Dice se saca el dedo del ombligo. —Oye, bro.

Jiro no despega la mirada de la televisión. —¿Qué pasa, bro?

—Pásame un plátano, bro. —¿Qué? Ya hacía hambre.

Jiro se estira sin parpadear para agarrar un plátano del frutero y se lo avienta a Dice. Dice lo atrapa en el aire y empieza a comérselo, embutiéndose la fruta en el hocico como el perro que es. A Jiro no le importa particularmente mientras no haga un desastre que luego él tenga que limpiar.

Dice mastica, haciendo ruidos con la boca. Jiro chilla por lo bajo en cuanto su chica favorita empieza a rapear en la tele. Dice resoplaría si pudiera.

De pronto, tiene una idea. No, tiene la idea. —Oye, bro. —Jiro no da señal de estarlo escuchando, pero Dice igualmente sigue—. Cinco a que no puedes darle una mamada a un plátano.

La chica favorita de Jiro termina su parte del rap y Jiro sonríe ampliamente. Luego, procesa las palabras de Dice y su sonrisa se transforma en un gesto de duda porque, honestamente, ¿qué mierda, Dice?

Eso responde, en realidad. —¿Qué mierda, Dice? No voy a darle una mamada a un plátano.

—Bro, pero eres gay.

—Tú igual, y no por eso me estás dando una mamada.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues te reto a hacerlo.

Jiro entrecierra los ojos y se ajusta la gorra en la cabeza. Su enorme frente reluce con determinación. —Sabes que si me retas no puedo decir que no.

Dice se encoge de hombros y avienta la cáscara de un plátano que ya no existe más. Se estiraría para agarrar otro de no ser porque le da demasiada flojera moverse. —¿Eres gallina, McFly?

Jiro no lo piensa mucho antes de volver a hablar. —Si así van a ser las cosas… Yo también te reto, cinco a que no puedes meterte más de tres plátanos en la boca a la vez.

Dice casi se enternece. Cosita. —Bro, no me la pongas tan fácil.

Jiro sonríe y Dice sabe que está jodido. —Diez, entonces.

El cortocircuito en su cerebro es inevitable, pero aun así no piensa retroceder. —Va. El primero en rendirse le invita la comida al otro por un mes. —Nunca desaprovechar una oportunidad, eso es Dead or Alive.

Jiro agarra el frutero, ese que recién había llenado Niichan hace unos días. Cuando llegue a casa, cansado de otro buen día en el negocio, y se pregunte dónde está su ración de fruta de todo un mes para sobrevivir los maratones nocturnos de anime Jiro podrá preocuparse. Mientras, sólo debe pensar en vencer a Dice.

Cada uno toma un plátano del frutero y lo pela casi hasta la base. El duelo se huele en el aire, cada uno siente la victoria en el bolsillo. Jiro es quien empieza a contar. —Tres…

—Dos…

—¡Uno!

* * *

Saburo llega a casa, sólo para arrepentirse de cruzar la puerta del frente en cuanto ve a Dice y a Jiro muertos en el piso de la sala, con cientos de cáscaras de plátano alrededor y espuma saliéndoles de la boca. Suspira por lo alto y avanza sin vacilar hasta su habitación, evitando pisar el desastre o los cadáveres. Prefiere no saber qué es lo que sucedió ahí.

Una semana después, todo lo que sabe es que Jiro sigue invitando a diario al vago ese de Fling Posse a comer en casa. Honestamente, está harto.


	2. Manos milagrosas

Aclaraciones: No es el universo de HypMic, por lo que TDD no es una banda de rap sino un grupo de rock. Also, aunque es época de TDD y las edades de todos los personajes se mantienen como en el universo original, Ichiro Jiro y Saburo sí se llevan bien aquí. _Eso._

* * *

Su última presentación del día e Ichiro siente que podría morir en cualquier momento. Siente la mano adormecida, la cara acalambrada y los putos huevos hinchados de pasar tanto tiempo sentado firmando autógrafos. ¿Se trataba de una presentación para cantar? Ni hablar; solamente era un evento de reunión con sus fans para "ganar afecto".

_Afecto._ Como si Ichiro necesitara eso. Todo el afecto que necesitaba era el de sus hermanitos menores, que en ese momento estaban solos en casa, seguramente con hambre, esperando a que su hermano mayor regresara de la firma de autógrafos a la que en primer lugar nunca quiso asistir.

Pero _claro,_ se trataba de _Ichiro Yamada,_ uno de los miembros del reconocidísimo_ The Dirty Dawg._ Ni en un millón de años dejarían que se escabullera de un evento así, por lo que Ichiro había tenido que poner una sonrisa incómoda en el rostro, saludar y fingir que se la estaba pasando de _putísima madre_ cuando la realidad era que preferiría estar en el sillón de su casa, disfrutando de un maratón de Digimon junto a sus hermanos o de unas buenas partidas de Mario Kart.

Y _vale, de acuerdo,_ Ichiro no podía decir que odiara esta clase de eventos porque honestamente tenía mucho que agradecerle a sus fans aun si no era muy afectivo. Es decir, él tan solo tenía diecisiete años, pero para ese punto de su vida ya había logrado salir de la asquerosa vida que llevaba antes y se había convertido prácticamente en un ídolo. Claro que le agradecía a la gente que los apoyaba; sin ellos, TDD no sería lo que es ahora e Ichiro Yamada seguiría siendo un delincuente más. Esa era la verdad.

Sin embargo, aun así pasar tanto tiempo exprimiendo sus nulas habilidades sociales era francamente agotador, por lo que Ichiro no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de hacer nada que no fuera desplomarse en una silla de por ahí, cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el transporte privado llegara. En esos momentos no tenía cabeza para cualquier cosa que estuvieran discutiendo Samatoki-san y Jakurai-san por ahí o del peso de Ramuda-san sobre su regazo.

… Espera.

¿Qué?

—Ramuda, ¿qué estás-?

—Ichirin se ve _taaan_ cansado, je~

Ichiro no tenía fuerzas para alzar la voz por el apodo vergonzoso o para concentrarse el hecho de que Ramuda sonara tan feliz balanceándose sobre sus piernas. —Será porque _estoy _cansado —dijo, con la esperanza de que su senpai entendiera y se bajara de encima. ¿Qué? La esperanza muere al último, ¿no?

Ramuda no se bajó, obviamente, pero en su lugar le respondió con su voz estruendosa. —¡Oww, pobrecito Ichirin! Déjame ayudarte con eso, ¿sí?

—¿A qué te refie-? _Ahh._ —Ichiro no pudo ni abrir los ojos cuando sintió las diestras manos de Ramuda posarse sobre sus hombros para empezar a masajearlos; se limitó a soltar un suspiro relajado. No era por nada, pero Ramuda tenía las manos de un _dios._

Ichiro sintió que toda la tensión desaparecía de su cuerpo y que en su lugar se llenaba de aire. Yamada Ichiro no pertenecía más al mundo terrenal, sino que en manos de Ramuda se había fundido su alma para elevarse hacia el mejor nirvana de su vida. Ni siquiera al cantar frente a un público enorme se había sentido así jamás.

Ramuda seguía masajeando en círculos sobre todos sus puntos tensos e Ichiro sentía que se derretía más y más entre sus manos. —_Oh dios, Ramuda, justo ahí._

—¿Aquí~?

—Sí, ahí. Aahhh,

—¡Mm, parece que Ichirin lo está disfrutando! —El tono de Ramuda era indescifrable. Ichiro ni siquiera se esforzó por entender las intenciones tras sus palabras o por preocuparse de cómo sonaba su propia voz al hablar, todo lo que sabía en esos momentos es que estaba en el puto cielo.

_—No te detengas- uhh…_

—Ichirin es tan lindo~

Si Ichiro conservara la capacidad de pensar, quizás se daría cuenta de la mirada desviada de Jakurai-san o de la mueca que hace Samatoki-san al escucharlo, pero no puede. Literalmente sentía que su cerebro se había licuado y que el jugo de neuronas ahora estaba de fiesta en una fuente de tres pisos. ¿Acaso eso tenía sentido?

Cuando todo terminó e Ichiro pudo abrir los ojos por fin, la bruma en su cabeza era espesa. Tardó un momento en bajar de su nube para tocar tierra, y cuando lo hizo sólo fue porque sintió el peso de Ramuda desaparecer de sus piernas. Ya ni siquiera recordaba que estaba sobre él, pero honestamente ya tampoco recordaba su propio nombre.

Ichiro tardó en poder sentir la lengua dentro de la boca, pero cuando lo hizo habló, ahora completamente relajado. —Ramuda, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? Fue genial…

Ramuda sonrió y empezó a dar brinquitos. —¡Wah, Ichiro me reconoció! ¡Yei~!

Ichiro bufó apenas. —Muchas gracias, _en serio_ lo necesitaba.

Pese a las palmaditas en la cabeza que le da su senpai, Ichiro no se siente extraño. Le quedaba un dejo de la elevación astral en el cuerpo y se sentía como si ahora mismo pudiera luchar contra mil hombres y salir victorioso. Se sentía invencible. _Ichiro el bárbaro,_ casi podía verse.

_Casi,_ hasta que escucha un resoplido a sus espaldas y el alma se le cae al suelo porque _dios,_ Samatoki-san lleva esa mueca de burla en el rostro e Ichiro sabe que está jodido.

—Quiero que mi cuarto sea el que está más lejos del suyo —dijo y se giró para seguir en lo suyo.

Ichiro sólo quería morir, pero no podía hacerlo ahora que por fin había llegado el transporte.


End file.
